Merry Christmas Darling
by alex-1310
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie both wish they had never met each other?


Merry Christmas Darling

Freddie, Sam, and Carly were in the iCarly studio attempting to rehearse for their next show which was going to happen the day after Christmas which was only two days away. It was Christmas Eve and for whatever reason, everyone was on edge, including Carly.

"You're such a demon Sam, geeze" Freddie yelled as he attempted to wipe Sam's saliva out of his ear with his shirt, "Why do you feel the need to torture me so much?"

"Because it makes me smile" answered Sam, a clear toothy smile on her face

"Ughhh, that's so not a good answer" Freddie yelled back, as he began to close the distance between himself and Sam

"Whatever nub" Sam yelled back, "And why are you coming towards me like that. Are you asking for a broken bone" she said clearly standing her ground

"It's going to be you with the broken bone if you don't watch yourself Puckett!" Freddie hissed as he got closer

"I'm not scared of you Fredork" Sam spat back, not moving

Carly finally jumped in between the two, although there was barely enough room to squeeze between them, before letting out a scream.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Freddie and Sam jumped further apart, covering their ears with their hands. When Carly finally stopped screaming they removed their hands from their ears.

"What the chizz, dude" Sam questioned her best friend

"Yeah seriously Carly, what gives?" he asked

"You two drive me insane" she yelled at both of them "Do you realize that the majority of the time I'm with you I feel like a parent with two very badly behaved children. It's exhausting. And it's Christmas, can't you guys just get along for one day?"

Freddie and Sam looked at Carly and then at each other before both spitting out "NO!"

"Ughhh. I give up. You two are on your own from now on. I'm not stopping Sam from hurting you anymore Freddie" she yelled at Freddie and she heard a giggle coming from behind her so she swung around to look at Sam, "And you. I'm not saving you from Freddie either. And before you say you're not afraid of him, you should be. We are seventeen now Sam, he's not smaller than you, he's way bigger than both of us and I am sure that he could hurt you if he wanted to. But I guess you'll find out eventually, because I'm not playing the peacemaker anymore" Carly stated before she turned and stormed out of the studio.

"Way to go Fredbag, you upset Carly on Christmas Eve" Sam yelled

"Oh whatever you blonde-headed demon, you started it" Freddie yelled back

"Eat dirt" Sam yelled as she stormed by Freddie, pushing him slightly and causing him to lose his footing, but he caught himself before he fell

"You" he yelled back "I wish I had never met you! There's not a nice bone in your body!"

"Diddo Fredweird" she yelled

"Blaaaahhhh" he yelled at her throwing his hands at her

"Blaaaahhhh" she countered back, throwing her hands at him as well, right before she slammed the studio door

Freddie then let out a huge sigh as he plopped down Indian style in the middle of the studio. He then heard movement behind him and thought Sam might be trying to pull a fast one on him. So he quickly yelled,

"I hear you Sam" before spinning around and coming face to face with a very short man

"What the" Freddie yelled as he jumped up off the floor, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I'm Mitch, your angel, and I'm here to grant your wish" he said looking up at Freddie

"What are you talking about?" questioned Freddie as he looked at the little man and then turned around to look behind him, "Alright Sam, joke's over, c'mon out"

"Sam's not here" Mitch said, "In fact you don't know a Sam"

Freddie turned back to face Mitch, looking down at him and smiling, "Very funny Mitch. Sam's here somewhere, I know it" he stated as he began walking around the studio looking for her.

Mitch shook his head, "Sorry Freddie but you don't know a Sam because you wished you had never met her and I granted your wish."

"Are you being serious? Because I'm not that gullible" stated Freddie, although he was starting to have doubts about a lot of stuff

"I'm as serious as the rain in Seattle" answered Mitch, "You wished that you had never met Sam and so I'm granting your wish. You can see what life would be like without her. Tomorrow when you wake up nothing will be the same." Mitch said before disappearing

Freddie blinked twice before spinning around looking for Mitch. When he didn't see him, he shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I need some sleep"

Freddie then went back to his apartment and went to bed.

_Meanwhile:_

Sam had just gotten back to her house and was about to go inside when a little man jumped out of the bushes. Sam screamed before grabbing him and taking him down on the front porch.

"Stop! Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" the little man yelled

"You bet you aren't you elf like creature" Sam yelled as she sat on the little man's back, "Who are you? And why are you jumping out of my bushes?"

"My name is Mitch and I'm an angel here to grant your wish" he squeaked out from underneath her

"What?"

"You heard me. You made a wish earlier that you had never met Freddie and I'm here to grant your wish"

Sam slowly got up off of the little man, looking at him slightly confused, "Are you joking?"

"No way no how. I speak the truth. In the morning when you wake up things will be different. You will have never met a Freddie" Mitch said before disappearing

Sam blinked a couple of times before shrugging her shoulders and storming inside her house and up to her room to get some much needed sleep.

_The Next Morning: Christmas Day_

Freddie woke up and he and his mom celebrated their Christmas. Once that was over he got dressed and told his mom he was going over to Carly's.

"Who's Carly dear?" his mother asked from the kitchen as he was about to open the front door

"Funny mom. You know Carly. One of my best friends" Freddie said as he opened the front door

"Sweetheart I've never met a Carly that you were friends with" his mother said seriously as she came into the living room, "The only Carly I know is the one who lives across from us and treats you horribly at school"

Freddie was now thoroughly confused as he paused and turned to face his mother, "What? Carly's my best friend" he stated a bit timidly

"Honey, your best friend is Nevel and he doesn't even go to your high school. The closest thing you have to a friend there is Gibby, who I must say is quite an odd boy" she said, concern written across her face, "Maybe you're coming down with something. Let's get you back to bed." She said as she began walking towards him

"No" he practically yelled, "I'm going out" he said as ran through the front door slamming it behind him

He then walked the two steps to knock on Carly's door. He waited a couple seconds before he heard the door.

As the door opened he saw Carly standing there looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What do you want?" she questioned rudely

Freddie was stunned, "Uh, um-"

"Can't you talk?" she questioned, rolling her eyes

Then Freddie saw movement behind her and automatically thought it was Sam. His eyes lit up and he yelled,

"Sam! I know that's you. The joke is over okay"

Instead of Sam walking up to join Carly, Freddie's eyes grew wide when he saw Missy.

"You!" Freddie practically yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Carly is my best friend loser" she told him as she flung her hair behind her shoulder, "The question is what are you doing here?"

"I just" he stammered, "Where is Sam?"

"Who?" Missy asked apparently as confused as Freddie

"Sam" Freddie turned his attention to Carly, "You know Carls, your best friend Samantha Puckett"

Carly's smile faded at the mention of that name and Freddie knew he had struck a nerve.

"Is this some kind of joke Fredward" Carly questioned, clearly upset

"No" he answered taking a step back when he noticed how mad she was

"Sam Puckett and I are not best friends. She played all kinds of jokes on Missy when she moved back here and tried to get me to believe that Missy was the one being mean. Who does that? So I finally told her that I couldn't take her being mean to Missy who had been my best friend since kindergarten" Carly told Freddie angrily

"But Sam was telling the truth-" Freddie began remembering back to that time in their lives

"No Fredward, she wasn't and she got what she deserved" Missy added

Freddie glared at her before turning back to Carly, "Do you know where Sam is?"

"As if you don't know" Carly said sarcastically

"I really don't, could you please just tell me so that I can go talk to her?" he begged, beginning to lose patience with a girl he had called his best friend

"Why would you want to talk to that thing?" Missy questioned, obviously disgusted

Freddie had finally had enough. He turned towards her, anger obvious across his broad features.

"Because Missy, I know the truth about that time in your life and I know what really happened. And because Sam is one of my best friends and so is Carly. And you are nowhere in the picture. And I have to make things right." Then he turned back to Carly, "Well, where is she?"

"At the juvenile detention center. Where else would she be?" Carly said annoyed

"What did she do this time? Or do you know?" he asked angrily

"Rumor around school was that she held someone at knife point while robbing a store with a couple other kids" Carly told him

Freddie's mouth dropped open, "But she wouldn't ever do that…She may be evil, but…she wouldn't"

"Well she did, now leave us alone" Missy told him as she slammed the door in his face

Freddie backed up before sliding down his front door, pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his head down on his knees. This couldn't be happening. It was all wrong. This was Christmas and he should be over at Carly's with her and Sam and Spencer and he and Sam should be ragging on each other, it's what they did. And it was fun, for both of them. Even though he acted annoyed and pissed when she would mess with him, he liked it and he knew she liked it when he retaliated.

He then sat up and started yelling for Mitch.

"Mitch! I know your listening or watching or something!"

"Mitch!" he continued to yell before the little man finally showed himself

"Geeze Freddie you're going to disturb the whole complex" Mitch said calmly

"What's going on Mitch? Carly is friends with Missy and Sam is in juvy for aggravated assault and attempted robbery. She's not like that Mitch." He practically yelled as he began pacing back and forth

"I told you things would be different today. You wished you had never met Sam and you got your wish"

"But I don't understand. She still exists and we all go to the same school. So how does she not know me?"

"Freddie you didn't move here until seventh grade and you were too nervous to introduce yourself to Carly. Then Missy came back and got Carly mad at Sam and they weren't going to be friends anymore. Once Missy and Carly began to hang out neither of them would give you the time of day. And as for Sam, Carly was always the one person who believed in her and once Carly wasn't in her life she didn't see why it was worth it so she started hanging out with a really bad crowd and let's just say she's not the same Sam that you knew."

"But I sent Missy away on a cruise. I got Carly and Sam back together" Freddie told Mitch

"You guys weren't ever friends so you never knew what was going on. You couldn't intervene" Mitch told him sadly

"You're wrong" Freddie told Mitch, "I'll prove to you that Sam remembers me!"

Freddie then took off down the hallway towards the stairs on a mission to get to the juvenile detention center and talk to Sam.

_Meanwhile:_

Sam awoke and stumbled down the hallway to the living room, expecting to at least find one present. Instead she found a very small dead Christmas tree and only one present underneath. She dropped to her knees to look at the present only to see it was addressed to her mom, from of course Sam. No presents once so ever for Sam. She sighed before heading into the kitchen. There she found a note from her mother saying she would return in about a week, that for Christmas she had gone with her boyfriend to his family's house in Colorado. Sam rolled her eyes before going to get dressed.

Once dressed she headed to Carly's apartment, only to find no one home, so she walked across the hall to Freddie's apartment and knocked on the door. Freddie opened the door and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Haha Freddie, very funny. It's me" Sam said, then waved her hands in the air, "The blonde-headed demon"

"I have no idea who you are. Are you looking for someone?" he asked confused

"Okay seriously, don't make me break any of your bones on Christmas day Fredork, now where is Carly?" Sam asked, now very annoyed and angry

"Look I have no idea who you are or who you are talking about" he said as he began to shut his door, but Sam blocked it with her foot and her hand,

"Freddie, it's me Sam…Puckett" she looked at him, hoping he would recognize at least the name

His eyes grew wide and he looked almost frightened, "Look I thought you were still in juvy? How did you get out?" he asked

"What are you talking about? I haven't been in juvy since that smoothie incident" she said seriously

"Dude I don't know why you are here, but you better leave before I call the cops. I know all about that aggravated assault while robbing that store" he told her harshly

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, confused, "Where is Carly?"

"I don't know a Carly" he said angrily, "Now leave"

"Carly Shay. You've been in love with her since you met her!" Sam practically yelled, "She lives across the hall from you!"

"Oh that Carly. I am not in love her, she is a horrible person! She and her best friend Missy are like the most popular girls in school and they are not nice…at all" he told her, his disgust for her showing.

"What! Missy?" Sam said, surprised

"That's what I said" he told her sarcastically, "Now leave, it's Christmas and I don't even know you" he said as he slammed the door shut in her face

Sam stood there for a couple minutes and then Carly and Missy came around the corner, about to enter the Shay apartment. Sam and Carly locked eyes before Carly said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on Carly, it's Christmas. Don't you remember me, you, and Freddie? And iCarly?" Sam asked her in an almost begging tone

"No Sam, I don't know what you are talking about. And the only Freddie I know is the one right there" she said pointing to Freddie's door, "And there is no way I would ever do anything with him. He's the biggest dork ever" she said with a laugh

Sam looked at her in a disappointed and yet disgusted way, "That is not the Carly Shay that I was best friends with. She would never be that mean to someone that she didn't know. The Carly Shay I know doesn't have a mean bone in her body! And you, me, and Freddie…we were best friends. Us three, not Missy and you! We did a show called iCarly and Freddie and I fought all the time and it annoyed you, but you always got us to somehow stand each other…for the most part." Sam practically yelled at her

"Oh why don't you just go back to juvy" Missy told her

Sam slanted her eyes at the thin girl before saying, "And I know the truth about you Missy. I know that in my world, Carly still chose me at the end because she knew what you had been doing. I also know that Freddie gave up his cruise around the world to you so that you would go away and me and Carly could be friends again" Sam said looking from Missy to Carly, "And you told me I could never say anything to Freddie, because he had done something nice for me and surprisingly I agreed"

"Yeah so we are just going to go inside now" Missy said ushering Carly to the door as she opened it and pushed Carly inside, leaving Sam alone in the hallway.

_Meanwhile:_

Freddie finally made it to the Juvenile Detention Center and signed in saying he wanted to see Samantha Puckett. The guard looked at him like he was insane. Freddie was led to a room where a row of phones sat with plate glass separating them. He saw a guard leading Sam through a door and down to a phone. Freddie went and sat across from her, picking up the phone.

"Hey" he said

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she practically yelled into the phone, causing him to pull his phone away from his ear

"It's me, Freddie" he told her looking at her, begging her to recognize him

"I don't know a Freddie" she told him angrily

This was not the Sam he knew. Looking at her, she looked so angry and unloved. There was no sarcasm or teasing to her tone, just pure hatred and that scared him. He wanted his Sam back. Wait his Sam. He meant he and Carly's Sam. He wanted iCarly back, his old life back. He wanted Sam to punch him in the arm and give him wet willy's and annoy the crap out of him.

She was about to get up when he yelled through the phone, "Wait" he said, standing up and looking at her eye to eye, "Just listen. It's me Fredward Benson. I live across from Carly, your best friend-"

"She's not my best friend" Sam said angrily, "She chose Missy over me"

"I know" Freddie said in a tone that meant he was sorry, "In my world Sam, I sent her off on a world cruise so that you and Carly could be friends again. In my world it's me, you, and Carly and we are best friends-"

"Why would I be best friends with a nub like you" she questioned angrily, but still listening to what he was saying

He smiled slightly, she called him a nub. Maybe he was getting somewhere.

"I don't know. But you are. You and Carly are my best friends. We do an internet show called iCarly. And you annoy the crap out of me, you beat me up and push me around and give me wet willys and treat me pretty much like your own personal punching bag. But I take it and honestly I miss it okay." He told her, never dropping his eyes from hers

"This is just a bunch of crap" she said rolling her eyes, "You don't know anything about me"

"Probably not as much as Carly. But you've never told me that much about yourself. But I know enough" he told her stilled holding her gaze, she said nothing, so he continued, "You always wear two different colored socks, your favorite type of meat is ham, although bacon is a close second. You have a twin sister named Melanie who may look just like you but you two are completely different in personality. You're favorite color is brown. You act like you're a tough girl with no feelings, but truthfully you were just raised in a crappy situation with a mom who never pays attention to you and that hurts you, but you never let anyone know that, no even Carly. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You have to be with all of the pranks you come up and you spend the majority of the time in detention due to the pranks" he said finally running out of breath

"That doesn't mean anything" she told him, but faltered a bit when she said it

"But it does mean something to you, because you always think you're someone nobody notices" he told her

"Why is the show called iCarly?" she asked

"Because I chose that name, because I thought I was in love with Carly" he told her honestly

"Thought?" Sam questioned

"Yeah thought" he answered

_Meanwhile:_

Sam was sitting in Freddie and Carly's hallway trying to think of what to do next. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal. She wanted Freddie and Carly back. Heck she wanted them back and she swore she would never be mean to anyone again…okay that's getting a little carried away. But she could try harder. Then she stood up and walked up to Freddie's door and knocked again.

Freddie opened the door and rolled his eyes at what he saw, "I thought I told you to leave. Don't you have family to spend Christmas with?" he questioned

Sam didn't think that would sting as much as it did and she took a deep breath before saying, "The Freddie that I know would know the answer to that"

"Well I don't know you" he told her seriously

"Well I know you" she told him, "And you, me, and Carly have been best friends for years now. You've been in love with her since you were thirteen. Then we started a web show called iCarly. You of course came up with the name." she said as she looked at him, he didn't say anything so she continued; "It's just you and your mom and she's way overprotective of you. I annoy the crap out of you and pick on you all the time and sometimes you retaliate. Your favorite color is red and you're a fan of Galaxy Wars. You call me the blonde headed demon and occasionally Princess Puckett or just Puckett, in return I call you everything I can think of to end your name in, Fredork, Fredweird, and so on."

"This doesn't mean anything to me" he told her as he sighed, but she could tell he wanted to understand

"I know. I just wished it did, because I miss you…us…you, me, and Carly" she told him as she finally dropped her eyes to the ground, "I want things to go back to normal. I want you to remember me…and Carly. I want to be able to tease you about how you gave up your cruise to Missy so that me and Carly could remain friends" she looked up only to see shock written on his face, and she smiled, "Yeah that's what you did in my world, although I'm not supposed to know about it, but I do."

"You really believe this, don't you?" he questioned as he stared into her eyes

"With all my heart" she told him holding his gaze again

_Then:_

All of the sudden Freddie is no longer at the juvy center he is standing in an apartment watching three children going through presents under the tree.

"What the" he began

"This is what your future could hold" Mitch said as he stood beside Freddie

Freddie jumped when he realized Mitch was suddenly there.

"What is going on Mitch?" Freddie asked, "Where are we"

"This is your future" Mitch said holding his arms out, "If you choose it"

Freddie looked at Mitch and then back to the three children, but he could only see the back of their heads, then he turned back to Mitch and said, "I don't want this unless it includes Sam and Carly"

Mitch smiled before saying, "Why don't you look closer"

Freddie turned his attention back to the kids and watched as a little girl who looked to be the oldest, with blonde curly hair and a round face got up and ran towards the couch, which Freddie now noticed two adults sat on. As he looked closely, he saw that he was one of the adults, well and older version of himself. The other adult looked like an older version of Carly. Then he watched as two more adults entered the picture, along with two more kids. Freddie recognized the woman right away, it was Sam and the man looked like an older version of Gibby. He watched as the little girl ran to Sam and she scooped her up,

"Mommy look what Aunt Carly gave me" the little girl smiled

"I see. That's awesome! Did you show daddy?" Sam questioned before setting the girl down

Freddie watched as the little girl ran towards the older version of himself and she threw her herself into his lap. He watched himself laugh as he hugged the little girl,

"Daddy look" she said and Freddie could see from where he was her deep blue eyes that matched her mothers

Freddie then watched as his older version set her back down before walking over to the older Sam and hugging her and giving her a quick peck on the lips,

"I love you Puckett"

"Love you too Benson"

Freddie's mouth dropped open as watched the scene and as he turned back to the children, he picked out what must have been his other two children, a little boy who looked just like himself and another little girl who had his dark hair, but had Sam's blue eyes and round face. He assumed the other two children, a boy and a girl, belonged to Carly and Gibby, because the little boy looked just like Spencer and the little girl looked like Carly.

Freddie turned back to look at Mitch, but was speechless. Then he turned back to look at his future but it was gone.

"What? Wait, where did they go?" he asked, almost pleadingly, "I want to see them again"

"But that's not the future you chose Freddie" Mitch told him, "You made a wish that you would never have met Samantha Puckett, therefore she's not in your future. And neither is Carly."

"Please" Freddie begged as he dropped to his knees, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking when I said it. I want Sam and Carly back…I…I want things back to the way they were…I" Freddie was close to tears now, "I..I want…I want that future…with Sam…and…and those kids"

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked seriously

"I'm positive I want Sam and Carly back" Freddie answered, "And I want that future"

Mitch smiled, "Your wish is my command"

_Also:_

Suddenly Sam's surroundings changed. She was no longer in the hallway talking to Freddie. She was in the living room of an apartment. As she looked around she saw a Christmas tree with five small children surrounding it sorting through presents. Then she watched as a little boy with dark hair and dark eyes got up and ran towards the couch, which she now noticed was occupied by four adults. When the little boy got to the couch he stopped in front of a man, who when she looked closely, looked like an older version of Freddie. Then as she looked at the other three adults on the couch she saw that the other three were also older versions of herself, Carly, and Gibby.

She watched as the little boy pointed out his toy, "Look daddy, look what Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby gave me!" he exclaimed excitedly

The older Freddie smiled and answered, "Yeah that's pretty cool. Did you show your mom?"

Sam watched as the boy, who she noticed resembled a younger version of Freddie, turned to the older version of herself and held out his toy, "Look Mommy!"

Sam watched as the older version of herself smiled at the boy and replied, "That is a super cool toy baby!"

Sam then watched as the little boy turned to go back to the Christmas tree, before turning back around and running back to his mother, throwing his arms around her neck,

"I love you Mommy"

"Love you too sweetie" the older version of Sam said as she hugged him back

The boy then turned and ran back over to the toys under the Christmas tree and Sam watched the other children in awe. She watched the children and gathered that two of the girls under the tree belonged to her and apparently Freddie, one girl who had curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes and almost looked like a mini version of herself. Then the other little girl looked like a pure mixture of herself and Freddie, with dark hair and deep blue eyes and a round face. Sam then turned back to the couch and saw Freddie with his arm around the older version of herself and she was actually leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Sam then turned and saw Mitch standing beside her.

"What is this?" she asked

"This could have been your future" Mitch told her

"What do you mean could have been?" she asked

"You made a wish that you had never met Freddie" replied Mitch, "Therefore this is no longer your future. You have never met Freddie and you are no longer friends with Carly, so this future is impossible"

"No. Please!" Sam begged "I didn't mean it. I know I said it, but I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Sam fell to her knees, now looking Mitch in the eyes, "Please Carly and Sam and even Spencer are the only people who ever believed in me. I want them back…all of them. Please…I…I'll do anything…I just want things back to normal." She began to tear up and sniffle as she looked at Mitch

"I don't think there is anything I can do" Mitch told her

"Please…I want Carly and Spencer back…I…I want Freddie…back" Sam begged, this time real tears falling down her face, "Please Mitch I want…I…I want things back to the way they were…I want…I…I…I want…that…I want that future"

"Are you sure?" questioned Mitch

"Yes!" Sam stated, "I'm positive"

Mitch smiled, "Your wish is my command"

_Back to Present Day: Christmas Eve 11:55PM_

Freddie suddenly opened his eyes to find himself back in what appeared to be the iCarly studio. He looked around to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him and he saw his tech cart, his laptop, the big screen, the car and on his tech cart on the second shelf a picture of him, Carly, and Sam. He smiled and let out the breath he was holding. He then took off out of the studio and down the stairs.

As soon as he made it to the living room of the Shay's apartment he spotted Carly coming out of the kitchen, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Freddie, why are running around like you've lost your mind?" she questioned him, with her eyebrow raised

"Carly!" he practically yelled as he ran towards her and picked her up in a big bear hug

She hugged him back and laughed at his antics. He then set her down and looked around the apartment.

"Where's Sam?" he asked turning back to look at Carly

"She left after you two had your spat. That was like three hours ago" she told him

But just as she said that the door to her apartment swung open and Sam came running in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Carly and Freddie standing there.

"Are you guys for real?" she questioned, not moving

"As real as the rain in Seattle" Freddie answered with a smile

Carly rolled her eyes at Freddie's response and waited for Sam to make fun of him for it, but instead she watched as Sam shut the front door and looked at Freddie. Carly then turned to look at Freddie and saw that he was looking at Sam. Then she watched as they ran for each other.

She watched as Sam practically jumped into Freddies arms, and she stared in awe as Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"I'm sorry Freddie" Sam whispered in Freddie's ear

"I'm sorry too Sam" he whispered back, "I never meant what I said. I'm glad I met you…Really glad"

Carly watched as her two best friends, but what they liked to call each other, frenemy's stood their hugging each other, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Umm guys" she said, trying to get their attention

Before they let go Spencer had wondered out of his bedroom to see what all the commotion was about and was as awe struck as his little sister when he saw Freddie and Sam embracing.

"Holy wheat bread" he exclaimed

With that Freddie and Sam finally let go of each other and it was then that Sam ran towards Carly,

"Carly!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, hugging her tightly

When Sam released her, Carly was just staring. What in the world had happened to her best friends.

"What is going on with you two?" Carly asked, looking from one to the other

Sam met Freddie's eyes from across the room and they each knew that they had been through a similar experience.

"Well it's kinda a long story, but I want to talk to Sam about it real quick" Freddie replied

Sam nodded before following him out the front door.

"Well hurry up guys there's only a few minutes till it's Christmas" Carly shouted after them

Sam and Freddie went to the one spot where they had let their guard down before. The fire escape. Once out there they began talking about what had happened. Once they finished Sam was the one that brought up the future.

"So did you…I don't know…happen to" she stuttered, "you know…see…"

"The future" Freddie finished

Sam blushed, as did Freddie, "Yeah the future"

"Sure did" he replied

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"So did you like what you saw?" Sam asked, "In the future I mean"

Freddie looked at her and could tell she was nervous, he smiled before answering, "Totally"

She smiled in return, "Dork"

He returned the smile before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. Sam smiled into the kiss before kissing him back. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling and Freddie said,

"Yeah but I'm your dork"

"You better believe it"

Freddie then held out his hand and Sam took it without a fight as they walked back down the hall and entered the Shay's apartment.

As soon as they entered the apartment Spencer and Carly were waiting,

"Hey guys! So what's this long story?" Carly asked getting up from the couch

"It's a story for tomorrow" Freddie answered, "Besides it's late and-"

"It's Christmas!" Spencer yelled, "Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" they all yelled to one another as they all began to give each other hugs

"When Freddie and Sam hugged, Freddie whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas darling"

Sam playfully punched him in the arm and said, "Dipthong"

And he merely replied, "Demon"

They continued to smile at each other before turning their attention back to Carly and Spencer.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
